Me Tarzan, You Jane
by Isabella
Summary: Cordy/Doyle. Halloween fluff.


Title: Me Tarzan, You Jane.......

Author: Princess Passion

Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone. Please don't sue me.

Summary: Cordelia/Doyle. Halloween happiness and fluff.

Rating: PG13, maybe R. A couple of bad words, nothing too bad. There's some descriptions of body parts, if you don't want to read that kind of stuff, don't.

Dedication: To my best friend, Courtney. They're playin' your song.

Distribution: Anyone who wants it.

Feedback: Please, I'd really appreciate it.

  
  


It was a crisp fall evening outside. The orange and red leaves fell slowly and gracefully to the ground, as a brisk wind blew through the trees. It was twilight. The magnificent purples and pinks of the afternoon sun were descending below the horizon. There were pumpkins on every doorstep, ghosts and goblins in every window, and children dressed as monsters and witches were starting to appear up and down the street. A beautiful brunette girl stood, leaning on the railing of her balcony, looking down at the bustling city, cloaked in darkness, beneath her. A man shrouded in a black robe passed by a woman in a Red Riding Hood costume, on the street below, and snatched her purse. As the woman screamed and ran after the pilfering stranger, another man in black started ascending the stairs to Cordelia Chase's second story apartment. She reluctantly left the balcony, and the exciting scene unfolding below it, to walk inside and open the front door. As she did, the second mysterious man in black walked in. 

  
  


"You're late Doyle! You know I don't like waiting for people," Cordelia scolded as her oh-so-perfect boyfriend entered her apartment.

  
  


"I know Princess, but think of it this way: I'm not just _anyone_, I'm the love o' your life," Doyle replied in his sexy Irish accented voice. He accompanied the last part with a sexy grin to match. 

  
  


Cordelia couldn't help but smile lovingly at him. She completely adored him, how could she ever really be mad at him? "I guess I can let it go just this once," she stated, entranced by the deep pools that were his bright green eyes. "But don't let it happen again!" She added, as an afterthought, forcing herself to break the spell he held over her. ((A girl's gotta have some respect...)) She told herself, as she smirked. 

  
  


"Of course Princess, I wouldn't dream of it," Doyle said sweetly and sincerely. Their eyes met and, for a few seconds, they allowed themselves to simply drift off into each other.

  
  


"So, hey, let me see the costume! I almost forgot. How does it look? I bet you're so cute in it," She said as if she were speaking to a little boy. 

  
  


Doyle blushed. He hated the costume, but his Princess had picked it out for him, to go with hers, so he would wear it. For her, and only for her. He started to unbutton his black overcoat, then paused. "You gotta promise not t' laugh.." he said, and Cordelia thought she caught the slightest hint of fear in his eyes, mixed in with all the embarrassment, of course. 

  
  


((Fear!? Does he possibly think that I would reject him now, after all that we've been through. I love him, that's not gonna change, even if he looks silly in the costume I picked out for him!)) Cordelia thought to herself, then voiced her thoughts to her cute little Irishman.

  
  


"I know, but I look _really_ stupid in this thing. You have no idea," Doyle informed her, trying to brace her for the shock.

  
  


"Doyle, take off the damn coat and let me see the costume." Cordelia snapped as she got impatient. Doyle took a deep breath and quickly pulled the coat from him, as if ripping off a bandage. Cordelia's first impression was to laugh, but she had promised Doyle she wouldn't. So, instead, she studied him in the costume. It showed his broad, strong shoulders, his well muscled, smooth chest, his rippling back, and his tan, lean legs. This costume was absolutely perfect in her opinion! ((Or maybe it's the model I'm thinking about.)) Cordelia wondered as she thought naughty thoughts about what wasn't shown by the costume. ((Yep, I was right. A loin cloth was _so_ the way to go...)) She let her eyes travel back up the leopard print material(faux, of course) to her handsome Prince's face. "I love it!" she stated with emphasis.

  
  


"I look stupid." Doyle said, convinced.

  
  


"Of all the words I can think of to describe how that costume looks on you, 'stupid' is _definitely_ not one of them. Cordelia told him as she sauntered over and wrapped her arms around his neck, giving him a slow, passionate kiss. The long kiss turned into small, sensual butterfly kisses, trailing down his jaw, to his throat, across his shoulder and reaching the top of his chest. His breathing got heavy as Cordelia went lower, showering slower, cool kisses onto the heated skin of his chest and abs. She lingered at the area below his belly button, placing one long, hot kiss on the _lowest_ part of his stomach. She then stopped, stood up and nonchalantly asked, "Ready to go?"

  
  


((How cruel can a person be!?)) Doyle thought as he opened his previously closed eyes to stare at his Princess. "I wanna see _your_ costume now..." he said huskily, not trying to hide his arousal. 

  
  


"If you must...." Cordelia sighed, taking her leopard print coat off to reveal a woman's version of the loin cloth. Doyle was speechless. He just let his eyes roam over her perfect body, clad in a thin scrap of leopard print. Her tan shoulders, her slight cleavage, her toned, flat stomach, her hips that had just the right curve, and her long, slim legs, peeking out from under the dangerously short mini-skirt, that just happened to cling to the top of her thighs in a way that made Doyle moan. He brought his eyes back up to her round breasts, covered just enough by the strapless dress, rising and falling as she breathed. It was at this point that Doyle lost his self-control, and in true Tarzan fashion, he picked Cordy up and ran to the bedroom, his Jane squealing the whole way. 

  
  


Dennis thought this would be an appropriate time for music, as he caught a glimpse of the jungle-happy couple dashing for the bedroom. He floated out of the kitchen, to the stereo and, with a ghostly giggle, put on "The Animal Song" by Savage Garden.

  
  


_[I want to live like animals. __Careless and free like animals.__ I want to live. __I want to run through he jungle,__ the wind in my hair __and the sand at my feet.]_

  
  


((What makes me think they're not going to be putting in an appearance at that party tonight..........)) the phantom thought to himself as he floated back over to the table, picked up the book he had been reading, and tried to ignore all the calls of the wild he heard coming from the bedroom. 

  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  



End file.
